Handcuffs
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: What will happen when the guys find a slightly exposed James Diamond handcuffed to his bed? Please R&R xx  'Handcuffs part 2' will be in a second story not chapter


**Handcuffs**

**Pairings:**** James/Carlos **

**Summary:**** What will happen when the guys find a slightly exposed James handcuffed to his bed? Rated M for the very "happy" ending ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the boys or the show, even though I really want to, and I also do not own anything else you could recognise. I only own my ideas and stories. **

It was a typical day at palm woods pool; the guys have finally got a much deserved break after a long week of rehearsals and harmonies. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all lounging in the lobby watching James hopelessly flirt with the Jennifers. "Look… just stop wasting you time, we're way too good for you" blond Jennifer said as all three simultaneously flicked back their hair and walked off in slow-mo.

"Too good for this? I'm the FACE" James shouted after them, but soon realised that they were out of ear shot. James shortly recovered and scanned around for his new target only to become drawn to the new girl. Immediately he fixed his hair, straightened his jacket and made his way directly towards the mystery girl.

"Hey, I'm James, I'm in a band." "Urm…I'm Rachael and yeah I know" she said, blush creeping to her cheeks. "Listen….do…you want to go some where a bit more private?" she suggested as her gaze avoided his lustful hazel watch. "S...sure... Follow me" his voice now becoming nervous and shakier.

As he led her to apartment 2J the rest of the guys sat silently slurping on their pink smoothies until Carlos interrupted their thoughts. "Now where's he taking her? Can't he just forget about girls for one fucking day?"

Kendall and Logan were both shocked at the use of the swear from their little Latino friend; they looked at each and smirked before Kendall replied "Jealous?" Carlos shot his had back round to face them, anger completely wiped from his face leaving him blank. "W...w...What …i…i…NO" tumbling over his words Logan burst out in laughter to then received a relatively light punch in his arm.

**Later on:**

It had been a few hours since James took Rachael to their apartment, the guys where still resting in the lobby, discussing James' characteristics when Kendall noticed the girl that they where once also talking about nonchalantly walk past. "Hey, wasn't that the girl James took off with?" "Urm…..yeah I think so" Logan replied observing her walk away. "Whatever …I'm getting hungry so we should go get some dinner" Kendall almost ordered to his friends as he stood up from his seat and lead them in the direction of the lifts. "Yeah you two go ahead, im just gunna get some fruit smackers from the vending machine" Carlos informed as he flung himself towards the destination of his beloved snack.

Once the two band members entered the apartment Logan headed straight to the fridge to see what he could make for the rest of his friends seeming as mama knight and Katie where having a mother daughter bonding day which meant they were also going to be out for dinner. "Right I can make spaghetti or we could just always order pizza, what do you want to do ken?" "…I duno, ask James" Kendall replied with a hint of frustration at the use of his unapproved nickname. "Well where is he?" Logan smirked at the frustration of his taller friend. "Uhhhh" the blond replied before trudging towards the bedroom they all shared.

"James…James…JAMES" the blond shouted for the pretty boy before turning round the door of their room to see his friend caught in a hilarious situation which he swore to never let him forget. "Ha-ha, LOGAN GET IN HERE…NOW"

"Uhhhh for fucks sake what do you want this ti…" Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted James across the room lying awkwardly on his bed in just his black boxer briefs with his wrists handcuffed around the metal pole of his bed frame and one of his blue bandanas forced in his mouth and tied round the back of his head.

Silence filled the room before the two band mates fell into a pit of laughter as they fell to the floor holding their sides in pain. But all the pretty boy could do was to kick his legs and to fling his sheets off the bed at them. After what seemed like hours to the trapped boy, but was actual five minuets, Kendall and Logan managed to pull themselves up and wipe the tears from their bright red faces. "We have to take a picture…" Kendall demanded as he wiped out his phone to take a shot. "Ha… no… we HAVE to help him" Logan finally replied as he staggered over to James and untied the bandana from his mouth. "ABOUT TIME, AND THIS IS NOT FUNNY" James spat out as soon as the material was removed from his mouth, "dude…you got to admit it IS" Kendall choked out waste trying to hold back his laugh. "WELL CAN YOU ATLEAST HELP ME OUT OF THESE?" James now completely filled with embarrassment and rage, emphasising his point by attempting to break free from the metal tightly grasping his wrists.

"Where's the key?" Logan wondered whilst scanning the room "Urrhh that bitch went off with 'em" James moaned out in disgust. "We're going to have to get Carlos then, he's the only one who can pick a lock, or in you case handcuffs" the smart one giggled out as he returned back to stand next to his blond friend. "Fine, but can you hurry up, my arms hurt" the pretty boy sighed. "I bet they do" Kendall replied, as the door downstairs opened and slammed shut, showing that their Latino friend is home.

"Carlos…we need your assistance…ha-ha…Carlos"

The blond shouted down the stairs, a few seconds had gone by before they heard the small boy dash up towards them.

The bubbly energetic boys face fell into a soft pitiful smile as she saw his friend in need of help.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, immediately darting over to James, "well…what happened was…well...ok so I brought that Rachael girl up and she…well she tricked me into the cuffs saying it would be fun…but she ripped off my shirt and started to undo my belt…but I told her I wasn't really interested…that's when she…she tied the bandana round my mouth…so I kind of…kicked her in a way… and she got really pissed off so she just left…" "Oohh kinky…now smile" Kendall cut him off and took another quick picture of James before his phone was snatched by Carlos and then put in the small Latinos pocket. "HAY" Kendall objected but soon shut up as he got shot a filthy look from both Carlos and James. With one swift movement from a paperclip in the Latinos hand he had James free from the handcuffs, much to the pretty boy's appreciation. The taller boy rubbed his sore wrists then pulled the tanned boy into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Carlitos" "Urrrr…N…no. problem" the shorter boy squeezed back into the toned upper body that was presented in front of him, he could feel the warmth radiating from James' bare chest and the smell of his cuda man spray made the Latino shiver underneath the taller boys biceps. "Can I have my phone back now?" Kendall interrupted the two from their thoughts, which was not well taken but the Latino.

Carlos then wiped the blonds' phone out from his pocket, unlocked it and deleted all the photos of James' 'incident' before smugly handing it back to an annoyed Kendall. "You can't say that this wasn't funny though? I mean James Diamond handcuffed up?" came the voice of the supposable mature one.

Said band member and Kendall once again burst out with laughter, but seeing James looking down with embarrassment Carlos quickly, without them realising what he was doing, handcuffed the blond to his brunette friend.

"WHAT THE HELL!" came from both boys before James realised what Carlos had actually done. "What?" Carlos replied, with a grin slowly creeping up his cheeks. "What did you do this for? get us out now" yelled Kendall, obviously not finding things amusing anymore, "no, you think its funny that James was handcuffed, so now you get to see what its like, and im not going to let you guys out till the end of the day" Carlos stated as he crossed his arms and waited for his friends response. "Uhhhh…well…what are we going to do for dinner then?" Logan asked, knowing how stubborn his small friend was, and knowing that he'll just make things worse if he protested. But all he got was a simple response of "pizza" from the Latino.

Logan shortly stormed out the room to order their pizza, and was followed by an unwilling Kendall who was in fact being dragged by the handcuffs that were tightly clasped to both Logan's right and Kendall's left wrist.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind the pair Carlos turned round and sat at the end of James' bed, to then James copied him and sat at the top mirroring his smaller friends' posture.

"Thanks for not laughing at me man, and thanks for teaching them a lesson" a small laugh broke between the pair. "What made you think you could trust a total stranger like that for?" Carlos asked in response to the previous statement. James looked down, now finding his hands more interesting, and replied "well…she said I was hot and I just guess that I like it when people compliment me because it makes me feel better about myself…I…I guess you could say im insecure…you know?...it probably sounds really self centred to you, but I just feel better when people tell me that im fit" a small tear threatens to drop before Carlos assures him "well you are fit…" in total shock his eyes widen not being able to believe that he just said that to James, he starts to stutter as he tries to cover up what he had just said. "Urrm…i…i…urr…damn" he manages to get out before James cuts him off by saying "Carlos?..Do…do you like me?" Carlos is now starting to feel his whole body burn with fear of what James will say next "James…i…i...urrr…." still unable to get his words out, but a tear does manage to get out, slowly running down his tanned skin, reflecting the light from the sunset that is peering through the trees outside their window. James couldn't help himself, the look if the light illuminating the Latinos skin in the most irresistible way, before he knew it he had placed a light kiss onto said boy's lips.

"B…b…But I…I thought you were a 'ladies man' you know?" said Carlos almost immediately after the kiss, "…it's just an act…I love_ you_ Carlos…you're the only one who really knows _me_, I mean…you're the one person that I trust the most, the one who I can talk to about anything and the one that wont laugh at me…no matter what" few tears that were threatening to fall are now smoothly gliding down his blush filled cheeks. " I love you too" was all he heard before the Latino locked their lips together once again but this time it was filed with more passion than James had ever experienced with any meaningless girl.

James took dominance over Carlos as he pushed him on to his back whilst he fondled with the helm of his shirt, deepening the kiss as he maps out his lovers mouth with his tongue, Carlos starting to feel his jeans getting tighter lifted his hips up to try and get some friction on his hardening member. But said friction was not yet found. James now fiddling with the buttons of the smaller boy's shirt, trying to undo them but soon gets too frustrated and decides to rip the shirt open causing bits of plastic to fly across the room. Now in sight of Carlos' abs James lets out a soft moan as he trailed his kisses down the Latinos neck until he reached the boys collar bone, sinking his teeth in and sucking the warm skin gave him a chill of his own, as his length hardened even more, pressing into Carlos' thigh causing the Latino to groan in pleasure.

James lifted his head up to be greeted with the purple mark that he had been working on for the last few minuets, he couldn't help but smile as this would now show people that the Latino was now his. He then turned his attention back to the neglected lips of his lover, smashing them into his as he started to pick up his pace and lower his hand down Carlos' stomach until they reached his belt, to which this point he roughly tugs at the buckle until it is open, he then gracefully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, releasing Carlos' stiff length. Teasing Carlos, James moved his hands back up the Latino to tweak at his hardened nipples.

Only to receive a small yet affective whimper from Carlos, James then decided that that was enough teasing for the moment as he harshly wiped down the Latinos jeans and boxers till he was left completely exposed, apart from his opened blue shirt. James couldn't help but to bite his lip as he stared at Carlos' impressive hard cock that had sprung out as James de-clothed him. Taking one last look James lent down to grasp the thick shaft of Carlos' cock licking the pre cum from the head, before engulfing the whole thing down his throat, as he did so, Carlos yelped with pleasure as his head then hit back on the mattress with his eyes scrunched shut, as James picked up his pace, moaning with every struck to his throat shoot vibrations through the Latinos member, "Fuck… James….Fuck" Carlos managed to pout as he felt the familiar warm sensation gather in the pit of his stomach, sensing that Carlos was close James stopped, earning a sad moan from the Latino underneath him. "…..get up…and…turn around" James ordered as he regained his breath "I wana fuck you, fuck you so hard that you can't help but scream my name" James' voice now lower and huskier than Carlos had ever heard it before.

But it had just turned him on even more, so he did as his lover had said he got up, flung his shirt carelessly to the floor turned around and presented himself to James as he bent over and griped the mattress to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

James stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful view in front of him before him himself pulled down his boxers so that they were resting around his knees, to which he then reached into his bedside draw to pull out some lube, he then flicked the cap and squeezed a drop onto his forefinger before circling the smaller boys entrance, earning some soft moans from said boy.

James then carefully slipped his finger past the ring of muscle as he knelt there starting to stroke his neglected length. Shoving a second finger in he waited for Carlos to get use to the pain before he started to scissor his finger in and out, receiving loud moans from the smaller boy which sounded roughly like the pretty boys name. "James…I can't wait anymore…I want you inside me…I need you" Carlos groaned as James then removed his fingers, and lined up behind his lover.

"Take a deep breath" James whispers into Carlos' ear, causing the Latino's member to twitch in anticipation. As Carlos did so, James grabbed the smaller boy's waist, and slowly pushed in, making said Latino sharply exhale, with moans of pain. "Shhhh...I got you" James whispered once his length was fully inside of his partner, waiting for Carlos to give the signal for him to move, the pretty boy reached round to start pumping the Latinos shaft, after a few moments Carlos finally ordered James to "move", with that James moved his spare hand to Carlos' shoulder and slowly drew back out of Carlos until only his head was left before he slammed back into the smaller boy, hitting his prostate on the first attempt earning load moans and yelps from both participants. "James…harder…please" Carlos panted out between strikes to his sweet spot, beads of sweat forming on each of the boys foreheads.

James began to speed up until he was impossibly fast, to which at this point Carlos has been mumbling something in Spanish, which James couldn't understand but knew very well thought the years that he had known his Hispanic friend that he was swearing, but that just turned the taller boy on even more, that he felt the familiar warmth from the bottom of his stomach, he knew it wouldn't be long now until he painted the inner of the smaller boy white.

"Fuck…James…im gunna…im gunna…holy shit…JAMES" and with that in between lustful moans Carlos came with ribbons of white shot onto the mattress beneath him and over James' hand that was still but now slowly pumping his cock, working him through his orgasm.

The sound of his lovers' orgasm and the feel of Carlos' walls tense around James' shaft took him over the edge causing him to fill Carlos to the rim with his seed.

James lent forward and placed a series of gentle kisses between the Latinos shoulders before pulling his length out of him earning a light moan before he collapsed down, shortly followed but Carlos, who then reached down to the floor and fished up James' sheets that had been kicked of the bed earlier that day, he pulled the sheets across both him and his pretty friend, who were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, that glistened to now which was moonlight that is peering through the window.

"James…Carlos…Common your pizza is getting cold" Kendall shouted as he burst through the bedroom door, with Logan still attached to his wrist.

"Holy shit…Urm…so are you two together or something?" Logan asked, his eyebrows still rose with shock "Urm…as of an hour ago…yeah I guess" James replied whilst trying to scramble for his clothes. "Urrr…well good for you…we'll just…urr…be downstairs, Common Logan" Dragging Logan back out and closing the door, the room filled with silence for the first time in that last hour. "Fuck" James announced to break the some how awkward silence.

After the guys made themselves decent they slowly walked downstairs, with their hands intertwined, they emerged together not knowing what to expect, but were relieved to be welcomed by the smart one and the blonds warm, understanding smiles.

"Hey, Carlos" Kendall began to ask "yeah what?" he answered as he sat down and began to eat, "can you help us out of these handcuffs now?" the blond asked as he held up the cuffs to show the Latino, but all the small boy did was to shoot a quick smirk to his newly become boyfriend and reply to them with a cheeky "Nope"

**My first fan fiction story :) please review and tell me what you think, by Ellie xx **

8


End file.
